Bijuu Ranger
by sageof6way
Summary: The last three Ninja found canidates to become the Bijuu Ranger at Angle Grove


I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers

The Bijuu Rangers of Angel Grove

Chapter one: New Teachers and Powers

Angle Grove High School

Six teens were walking down the hall. One had glasses and a blue shirt he turned to the others "hey you guy know that we have three new teachers coming in today or so the rumor says," he said.

A man with white shirt smiled "come Billy what have I said about listening to rumors thought I heard the same thing," he said.

The six head to the auditorium as the man with a toupee walks up "we are happy to introduce three new teachers to Angle Grove," he said

They come from Japan to share their knowledge; first is the teacher of the class Legends and Lore Mr. Naruto Namikaze, he said as a blond haired man walks up.

"Next is the teacher of Math Ms. Sakura Haruno," he said as a woman with pink hair walks up.

And finally your new Gym teacher "Mr. Kakashi Hatake," said the principle.

"Thank you for having us in your school Principle Kaplan," said the white haired man lazily.

The six teens where in math class with Ms. Haruno "welcome class and to answer you first question my hair is naturally pink," she said as three girls hand lower.

Let us begin the class," she said

An hour and thirty minutes later the class was dismissed and they headed to their next class where their next class was in Legends and Lore with Mr. Namikaze.

"Welcome class. Let start a question can anyone tell me about the legends of the Bijuu also known as the tailed beasts?" asked Naruto.

The teen with the blue shirt raises his hands "yes and give your name please," said Naruto

"My name is Billy and I have heard a little about their being nine of them with their powers getting stronger with more tails," he said.

Naruto smile "that is correct, too bad this isn't Hogwarts or I would give your house points but you will have to do with a good job," said Naruto.

The class chuckle awkwardly at the lame joke as Naruto pulls out a book "let see make a Harry Potter Joke," he said as the whole class looks at him like he is crazy.

Naruto looks up "sorry just trying to get my list filled for what to do with the class; any way Billy is correct," he said

"There is one thing and that is a thousand years ago these beast were sealed into infants to make them into weapons. They were called Jinchuuriki or The Power of the Human sacrifice," said Naruto

The class was fascinated "however there have been stories of a war that threatened the entire world from a mad man who tried to use the power of eight of the nine tailed beast to conquer the world. He was stopped by the Kyuubi host and the eight demons were sealed in a temple on the top of the Fuji Mountains but no has found the temple," said Naruto.

"That brings me to one last thing is field trip paid by the museum of History in Tokyo," said Naruto.

The first fifty to bring their slips will be allowed to go any one else will have to pay 200 for the tickets and 100 for the hotel," said Naruto as he hands the permission slips to his class as the bell rang.

Go to your next class and bring you slips in on Monday," he said.

The class files out and head to Gym class taught by Mr. Hatake since the special classes or on rotation for the remainder the year.

The class gets to the gymnasium and sees Mr. Hatake in the center he is wearing a eye patch on his eye that houses his Sharingan "Yo, I have been granted to train you in martial arts because of the continuous monster attacks the school has decided to for the lesson for the year to be basic self defense," he said.

"I want everyone to show your stance if you practice a certain type of style," he said.

He goes around and sees only a handful show him their stances "I have seen enough to know that you all need work some more than others," he said as Naruto walks by.

"Mr. Namikaze can you help me out with demonstration?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto shrugs "sure I am on an off period so I guess we can spar," he said.

"Kakashi and Naruto stand on opposite sides of the mat that were laid down. The two charged each other showing their prowess as Martial artist.

Kakashi knocked Naruto out of bound with a kick thirty minutes after the beginning of the spar.

"Looks like I won again Mr. Namikaze," said Kakashi as the students were stunned at the display.

After school the three were walking out "so who do you think has the most potential?" asked Kakashi.

I sensed some power from these six," said Naruto as he hands the note to Kakashi and Sakura.

"Interesting these are the same people I picked,"said the pink haired woman.

"So we are all in agreement of the six?" asked Kakashi.

The other two nod their heads "I hope this trip stay uneventful," said Naruto.

On the day of the trip Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were by the airplane called Air Bijuu. And they got to the Fuji range in about a day.

The three teacher's turns to the student "all right tomorrow we will head to the dig so get some rest and we will get you all up at around 6:00 am," said Kakashi.

"Now the girls will be with Ms. Haruno while the guys will be with Mr. Hatake and me," said Naruto. The student followed their teachers to the hotel.

Next morning at Six thirty the student were a t dig and were told to grab a pick ax and stat digging and anything they found they can keep if it was not museum worthy like weapons or anything else of the sort.

The two hours past and two students one skinny with jeans and a shirt with a skull on it and one fat with a leather jacket stumbled into a hole "Hey Bulk," said the skinny one with jeans.

"What Skull?" asked the Bulk.

"I found a door," said Skull. "We found something said the fat one as the door had what appeared to be three commas.

The two open the door as a light appears and blast them back "what was that?" asked Skull as a man with a black cloak and red clouds walk out of the door he is wearing a purple mask "I am free from that prison," said the masked man.

"Madara Uchiha has returned," he shouted as he sees the cowering teens.

"Worms what years is this?" he demanded.

Skull answered "its 2000," he said stuttering.

"Then you will be my first victims" he said as the two run out in total fear.

The two run into Naruto "Mr. Namikaze there is something down there," they said scared. The ground starts to shake and the man out of the ground.

The three teachers gasp "it can't be Madara Uchiha," said Naruto.

He turns his head to Kakashi "put the students to sleep now," shouted the blond.

Kakashi goes through hand seal "Feather Illusion Jutsu," he said as the students collapse.

Naruto glares at Madara "let do this," he said as the three charged the mad man.

In an undisclosed location a white floating head and a gold robot looked at an orb "what happened Alpha to the Rangers," said the head in the tube with a booming voice.

An illusion was placed on the students by the three teachers to put them to sleep," said the Robot in a high voice.

"I am activating their morphers to wake them up," said the robot.

The six teen were woken up "what is going on Zordan?" asked the one with the red shirt through his wrist watch.

"Ranger your teacher are currently fighting a man with evil power," said the head through the watch.

The six garb a device "it's morphing time," said the one with the red shirt

"Mastodon" said black youth named Zack as a black suit is materialized.

"Pterodactyls said the female with a pink shirt as a pink suit is magically put on.

Triceratops said Billy with a blue shirt as the same color as his shirt is seen on him.

Saber tooth tiger said the Asian female as she is wearing a yellow suit.

Tyrannosaurs said Jason as he morphed to a red suit.

Tommy grabbed his morpher "Dragonzord, he said as he is show where a green suit.\

The six run to the sound of battle and see their teacher fighting a man in a mask three on one with the man holding out pretty well.

Madara looks at the rangers "more interlopers," as he knocks away Sakura and charges the rangers.

The six rangers start to fight but are defeated almost immediately by their more experienced opponent as they revert back to their original states.

Before Madara could kill them he is sent spiraling back by a blue orb "you're forgetting we are your opponent," said Naruto as Sakura start to heal the downed Rangers.

Madara gets up "I am still not at a hundred percent due to being in that prison," he thought as he warped away.

Naruto goes to the Rangers who have regained consciousness "I guess we better explain what is going," he said as the teens look at their teachers.

"That would be nice," said Pink Ranger who has blond hair.

The other stared at their three teachers waiting for an explanation.

Naruto tell them of what happened who they were fighting. Jason spoke first "you three are three hundred year old shinobi's and Skull and Bulk just released a man who make Rita and her monster look like amateurs," he said

Naruto nodded his head

"I have some bad news; your Morpher have been utterly destroyed by Madara," said Kakashi.

"I think the person who gave you those could fix them but I am sure it will take a while," said Sakura as she examines the devices.

"I guess we have no choice but to give them their new morphers," said Naruto as the other two nod their heads.

Naruto motions them to follow him and his friends further down the path. They get to a mountain and Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura go through hand signs "Bijuu release they shout in perfect sync and an opening appears.

"We will give you the power of the Bijuu Morphers," said Naruto.

End.

Next time the Bijuu Ranger born.

A/N: Okay this is a story I had an idea for a while. For now the three most powerful demons the nine, the eight, and seven tails will be the three original ninja. I need some idea for who will have the other Bijuu amongst the Ranger. I must say this worked out well Six Rangers and six Bijuu's left. Tell me what you think about the story. More info about thwe past will be reveled including how they survived for five hundred years in later chapters.

The Ranger are Tina: Yellow

Tommy: Green

Jason:Red

Zack: Black

Billy:Blue

Kimberly: Pink


End file.
